


Popcorn porn: the blow job chapters

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Happy Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: These are scenarios of a sort, little bite size stories of your favourite fictional basketball players reacting to surprise blow jobs from their s/o.Graphic but extremely fluffy.Ungendered reader.So far there's a chapter for : Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kagami and Murasakibara.





	1. Midnight

There really was only one way to wake up Aomine if you really wanted to.  
It involved a bucket of water.  
But sometimes you felt a bit more creative.

"Daiki?"  
You came home from work, rubbing the back of your neck as you kicked off your shoes.  
"Babe? Did you start dinner yet? You wanna grab some take-out?"  
Slipping out of your coat and throwing your bag in a corner, you entered the small living room of the apartment you shared.  
"Daiki?! You in here?"  
He was not, but judging from the oversized shoes next to the door and the jacket strewn across the couch, he was at least home.

You eventually found him lying on the balcony, seemingly conked out from watching the night sky.  
"Daiki?" You poked him with your foot. "Hello?"  
No reaction.  
For a moment, you pondered yelling at him. But the last thing you wanted to do after a long day at work was fight.  
What you _wanted_ , was to get on the couch, eat pizza, wrap yourself in those long arms and cuddle.

  
Maybe a little bit more than that.  
Aomine had loosened his tie and the top buttons of his shirt. His arms were slung casually behind his head.  
He looked peaceful and handsome, tanned skin glowing faintly in the low light falling through the glass door. His chest rose and fell to a calm, steady beat.  
If you were honest with yourself, he looked utterly inviting.  
Perhaps you could find new ways to wake him up.

You crouched next to him and gently ran your hand over that gorgeous chest, noting the ridges of his muscles, the hardness of his abdomen.  
There was a soft sigh as your hand made its way down his belly, fingers lightly dancing over the fabric of his shirt.  
He shifted slightly, getting comfortable under your touch.  
Your hand carefully made its way down to his pants and you wondered briefly if you should be doing this when you heard a sigh.  
Alarmed, you looked up to find a small smile curling his lips.  
_Tsh._  
You unclasped his belt and slowly unbuttoned his slacks, before slipping one hand into his boxers, fingers softly brushing his penis.  
A low whine escaped Aomine.  
"You can stop pretending you're asleep now," you said in a low voice, fingers gently easing around his cock.  
You moved your hand in long, lazy strokes and looked up again.  
He was outright grinning now.  
"Daiki," you whispered, feeling him harden under your ministrations.  
He made a loud snoring noise.  
_Very well then._

One hand gently massaging his cock, you let the other wander, pulling away his boxers, tickling the trimmed hair around his penis and occasionally dipping further to brush the inside of his thighs.  
When he was half hard, you bent down and kissed his abdomen, eliciting a small grunt of approval. Slowly, you moved around, dropping little kisses on any exposed skin that looked inviting, which was all of it.  
Aomine gave a little whine, growing harder still under your hand.  
Smiling, you gave the tip of his penis an experimental lick.  
His breath halted for a second.  
Pleased with yourself, you did it again, before running the tip of your tongue from the base all the way up his shaft and twirling it around the head.  
Underneath you, your boyfriend was shivering in anticipation.  
His eyes were still shut, but it was obviously taking a lot for him to lie still.  
It was about to get even harder.  
In one smooth move, you took him in your mouth, lips easing around him to the sound of a sharp intake of breath.  
As you started to move your head up and down, taking him a little deeper with each stroke, you could feel the muscles in his thighs straining to keep him grounded.  
The sounds you were making were absolutely sloppy, so you hummed a little to mask them. The vibrations only made his breath go faster.

As you got into it, finding a steady rhythm that worked for you, you could feel him stir.  
Long fingers found their way into your hair and you looked up to find two midnight blue eyes smouldering at you. He'd raised himself up on one elbow and was watching you intently, slight smirk in his lips.  
"Hey you," he muttered and softly wiped a lock of hair off your forehead.  
He closed his eyes again when you swirled your tongue around his cock head.  
"Ahhh, f-fuck," he moaned.

Time to kick it up a notch.  
With one hand you balanced yourself on his thigh, while the other grabbed the base of his penis. You ran your thumb over the seam at the bottom, gripping gently, but ever tighter as you followed the motions of your mouth.  
"Sh-shit," the man underneath you croaked.  
He was rock hard now, almost bursting and you could feel him start to twitch.  
You sped up just a little bit more, pre-cum quickly mixing with saliva on his skin until you could hear him groan.

Just as the salt hit your tongue you pulled your mouth off, hand slowing down as his cum dribbled over your fingers.   
"Mmm, babe," he said, letting you ease the last of his orgasm out of him, "You should do that more often."  
His hand was wandering down your back, tell-tale smirk on his face as he was already mentally undressing you.  
"Well, it looks like you're awake now," you said brightly, wiping your mouth with the back of your sleeve.  
He blinked at you in confusion as you got up and straightened your shirt.  
"Now how about dinner?" you smiled.

 


	2. Emerald

********Not all books are created equal.  
Much as you loved reading them, you were three pages into a new one and it already bored you out of your skull.  
You sighed and looked over at the man in bed next to you.

Midorima was engrossed in some medical journal, sitting straight against the pillows in his crisp, clean pyjama's.  
The day's lucky item, a set of novelty chess pieces, sat on the bedside table next to the alarm clock, already set for the next morning.  
You could swear he would iron the sheets around him if you'd let him.  
But that was your boyfriend for you, prim and proper, right up until the point where he wasn't.

"Shin-channn..." you whined. You'd picked up the nickname from his friend and while he didn't particularly like it, he couldn't seem to say no to it either.  
"Hmmmm?" he frowned a little but continued reading, taped fingers turning the page.  
You pouted.  
Putting your book on the night stand, you turned to him and walked your fingers up his arm to his shoulder.  
"Whatcha reading?" you said in your sultriest voice.  
"The use of polythiopene materials and biomimetics in reconstructive surgery," he answered, "it's fascinating, __."  
"Is it, now?" Your hand had sauntered down his chest and was fondly gliding over his abdomen.  
"There's a case here of a bionic hand that was 3d-printed," he continued, "and they transplanted it on this-"  
He went silent for a moment as you ducked your head under the covers.  
"__! What are you- ahhh." With deft hands, you'd managed to untie the drawstring of his pyjama's and pulled them down to liberate his penis.

You held it in both hands and pecked little kisses up and down the sides as Midorima lifted the sheets, his blushing face looking down at you.  
"What are you doing, __."  
"Well," you said, kissing him again, "I thought - _kiss_ \- you could - _kiss_ \- use a little - _kiss_ \- break."  
"While that – mnh – may be true- nnngh."  
Out came your tongue, making little skittering motions up his cock.  
"You can't just-"  
You wetted your lips before putting them over the head.  
"-spring that on me - ohhh."  
He moaned into the back of his hand, face a deep red.  
Carefully, you let go.  
"Im sorry Shintarou. Would you like me to stop?" you asked.  
Taped fingers pushed his glasses back up his deep pink nose and two emerald eyes studied you intently.  
"I did not say that, nanodayo."  
You gave him a wide grin.

Midorima put down the magazine and pushed back the sheets while you happily continued your work.  
"I would merely like a bit more warning next ti-mmhmm."  
Your boyfriend, while stiff as a board most of the time, was incredibly sensitive to touch once you got him going. And you knew just what you needed to get him going.  
One hand held his hardening cock steady for your mouth, while the other found its way down to cup his balls.  
"__ that's -" He broke off with a sigh and gripped the sheets.

_Dirty._ That's what he was trying to say.  
Dirty but effective.  
You gently rolled his testicles, undulating your hand ever so slightly. You could feel the skin of his ball-sack tighten as the boy started to fall apart under you.  
He was clasping the sheets now, trying to get a grip on himself. You'd feel sorry for Midorima, but god did you love doing this to him.  
You bobbed your head to the sound of soft moans, occasionally stopping to lick pre-cum out of the slit.  
With a deep sigh, he reached out and placed a hand on your back, rubbing his thumb over your shoulderblad es.  
"__, you're-" He sighed again as your hand moved down even further and started massaging his perineum.  
A small strangled noise hinted at you to slow down, if only to prolong the poor man's torture.  
So you did. You took your time to explore him, swirling your tongue around in zigzag motions up the underside, occasionally putting holding the tip, and only the tip, in your mouth so you could grin up at his red face, right before licking that little circle around the head that never failed to make him twitch.  
"__," he whispered, almost pleading.  
It was your cue to speed up again, moving up and down in an earnest attempt to make him come.  
It didn't take long  
"I'm so-" Midorimia breathed laboriously, "So... close."

You didn't need him to tell you. There was a short hitch, a shudder that went through Midorima the second before he orgasmed, like the short bump you have to jump over before going down the water slide.  
You could feel that little jolt coming up from his testicles.

"You need to-" his hand scrabbled at your back.  
The next instant, he stifled a low moan and hot liquid hit the back of your throat.  
Not missing a beat, you continued, moving up and down at a slower pace, swallowing a fair amount of it before coming up for air.

Midorima gathered his breath and watched you as you sat up.  
He reached a hand to cup your chin.  
"You really don't need to do that," he said, thumb wiping a drop of his release from your lips.  
"Psh, you know you like it," you grinned.  
He leaned forward and softly kissed your nose.  
"I never said I didn't, nanodayo."

 

 


	3. Honey

The shower was, hands down, the best thing about the loft Kise had found for the two of you.   
It was one of those fancy walk-in rain shower affairs, and it was big enough to house the both of you.   
So of course you rarely showered alone.

Today, however, you got home before your boyfriend, and you were busy shampooing your hair, singing an off-tune rendition of a Beyoncé song, when two cool hands ran up your sides.   
"__chi started without me," Kise whined in your ear, pushing his naked form against you as he hugged you from behind.   
"I had a long day and I was smelly, Ryouta," you grumbled.   
Kise, arms still firmly around you, grabbed the bottle of shower gel.   
"You smell just fine to me __chi," he murmured in your ear before placing a small kiss down your neck.   
You held open your hands so he could give you some soap and lathered up your front.  
He took a sponge from the shelf and started rubbing your back with it, eliciting a soft moan.   
Dear lord did you love to have your back rubbed.

"Such dirty noises, __chi," Kise grinned behind you, and he repeated the motion, giving it a little extra by gliding the thumb of one hand over your spine.   
You bit your lip and leaned against the tiled wall, letting the water fall over you while your boyfriend squeezed your shoulders.  
"Is it my turn yet?" he asked eventually.   
With a smile, you switched places. "Up against the wall, mister," you said.

Smirking, he complied, pushing himself against the tiles with his limbs wide, as if he was getting frisked.   
You soaped up his back, trying hard to ignore the mutters of 'but officer, I swear I didn't do it', and then reached your arms around to rub his chest.   
Almost unconsciously, your hands found their way down.   
Your touch sent a tiny shiver up his back.  
It gave you all kinds of ideas.

"Hmmm," you said, leaning against his ear, "You know, Ryouta, that won't do. I'm going to have to clean your front properly."   
Your hands turned him around and you lowered yourself to your knees.   
With a serious look on your face, you lathered up his genitals, making sure to slide your hand between his thighs and around his balls, gently exploring every nook and cranny.  
For hygienic purposes.   
Obviously.

Meanwhile, your boyfriend felt the need to put conditioner on your head.  
"You have such lovely hair, __chi," you heard him mumble, "you really should take better care of it."  
By the time you were done languidly, luxuriously soaping up and rinsing his penis, he was half hard.   
You looked up at him.   
"Am I clean yet?" he beamed at you.   
"I'd better make sure," you said in your sternest voice, before giving him a lick.  
A pair of twinkling golden eyes looked down at you. "__chiii," he said in voice mimicking shock, "you are such a pervert."  
Not breaking eye contact with him, you put his cock in your mouth and gently sucked on the tip.   
He chuckled lowly.

As you got to work, gliding your lips up and down the sides of his cock, he massaged the conditioner into your hair.  
You worked him up slowly, tip of your tongue gliding over his skin, saliva and shower water mixing with the lingering sharp taste of his lemon body wash.  
When you felt ready, you moved your mouth around him, bobbing slowly and closing your eyes to keep the water out, while Kise took care to wipe your forehead of any dripping conditioner.  
Every now and then you'd stop to move his penis to the side, brushing your cheek. It earned you a contented sigh each time.   
Once his penis was solid, you let him take over.   
The boy could never help himself from thrusting a little when he got really into it, so you steadied yourself with two hands on his thighs while he moved against your mouth.

Kise, despite his boisterous personality, never did make much of a sound when having sex.   
There were soft sighs and the occasional whine when you squeezed your lips a bit harder, but mostly there was the sound of dripping water and the feeling of his strong fingers in your hair.   
You could tell he was getting closer when his thighs became stiff and those fingers started digging a little bit harder.

"__chi..." he panted and pulled himself out of your mouth, "I want to see you."  
"Huh?"  
Kise was stroking himself, light blush on his face as he grinned at you.   
"Sit back and say aaah," he intoned.  
His hand was moving quickly over his cock and he bit hard on his bottom lip.   
You closed your eyes and poked out your tongue at him.   
He groaned, and droplets of warm liquid scattered across your face and up into your hair, to be quickly washed away by the shower water. Only the taste of salt on your tongue lingered.

And suddenly there was no more water falling on your face. Blinking up, you could see Kise leaning closer. He was shielding you, water was dripping down his honey coloured locks and racing across his back as he smiled at you.   
"_-chi is so sweet," he said and helped you up before gently kissing your puffy lips.   
"True, but now I have to wash my hair again," you mumbled.   
Kise gave you a mischievous smile.   
"Mm, maybe after," he said.   
"After what?"  
But he merely raised an eyebrow and caged you against the tiled wall.

 


	4. Merlot

The small galley kitchen that came with the apartment you and Kagami shared, was both a curse and a blessing.   
A curse, because it was very cramped and cooking in it involved all the coordination you could muster.   
A blessing, because it was very cramped, meaning you and your boyfriend were very, very close whenever you cooked together.   
And you cooked together a lot.

You were halfway through the preparations for a two-course dinner when you noticed it.   
Whenever the two of you needed to switch places, you'd brush by each other, and you could feel a little snag, like something was poking your butt.   
And every time it happened, the snag got a little harder.

You looked at Kagami's face, grinning over the sieve of potatoes you were rinsing, but he betrayed nothing. He was hard at work, maybe sweating a bit more than usual, eyes fixed on cutting vegetables without taking his fingers off.   
_Hmmmm._  
You waited for him to finish his knife work before twirling back behind him again, this time laying two hands firmly but briefly on his ass.   
The poor boy went rigid but you moved on.   
Opening the cabinet to pick out spices and looking back, you could definitely see a light pink hue making its way up his neck.   
"You like it hot, babe?" you asked.   
He sputtered, nearly dropping the cutting board he was trying to empty into a cooking pot.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you want to use the hot chillies or the mild ones, Taiga?"  
"Oh," he said, pink colouring making its way up his cheek bones, "the shichimi is good in this."

With a smirk, you grabbed the jar and moved back around, making sure to linger ever so slightly behind him, placing a little kiss between his shoulder blades.   
"Oi."  
With a giggle, you resumed your position and started shaking spices over the meat.  
Kagami filled a pot with water and carefully placed it on the heat. Then he leaned back to open a cabinet and grab a pan, hard-on now prominently showing through his jogging pants.   
At this rate he, or at least part of him, was going to get hurt.   
Then a thought struck.

"Hey babe?" you said innocently.   
"Hmmmm?" The boy was busy pouring oil into the pan.   
"Come this way for a second?"   
Frowning, he turned towards you, only to find that you'd already dropped into a crouch, face level with the promising start of his erection.   
"O-oi!" he stuttered when you moved two hands to lift up his apron and pull the elastic band of his pants down.   
You gave his penis a little squeeze and he brought one hand down hard on the counter in an effort to stay balanced.

"Are you ok?" you asked, blinking up.   
"Y-yes. But-"  
You kissed the tip of his cock and looked up again, lifting your eyebrows.   
"We're going to burn things," he said apologetically.   
With one hand, you reached up and matter-of-factly turned off the stove.   
"Better?" you said, giving his penis a little tug.  
He wiped his forehead with a towel and leaned against the counter, a silent surrender to whatever you had planned.  
You languidly ran your index finger up his shaft, marking a path from his balls all the way to the knot under the head.   
He whimpered and looked down to your grinning face.   
With a wink, you ducked your head under the apron.

You licked your lips, wetting them before moving them up the bottom seam of his cock before stretching yourself over him and taking his penis in, inch by inch.  
He was anything but small. It always took some doing to fit him in your mouth but you soldiered on, knowing the effect it had. Kagami's thighs were already shaking a little.   
There was a small moan when you started moving in earnest and you bobbed your head, letting your tongue glide over the slit at the top with each stroke.  
When your jaw started to hurt and lock up, you moved your fingers in, stroking the wet skin with one hand while you crawled out from under his apron. 

"Hey babe?" you said, looking up.   
Heavily lidded eyes the colour of red wine fluttered down at you.  
"Hand me a glass of the merlot?" you indicated the wine you'd set on the counter for the sauce. With a grunt, he poured it out and reached it down to you.  
You took a sip, wetting your lips and letting the cool liquid swirl through your mouth, alcohol numbing the sensitive skin inside a little.   
Then, with another wink, you took a larger swig and gave the glass back, ducking under the apron again.

Kagami loudly moaned when you opened your mouth for him again, the wine inside sloshing around his cock and causing all kinds of havoc.  
Your fingers held the base of his penis firm while you calmly moved your head. You were content to let the wine do most of the work, concentrating on taking him in and trying not to spill too much of the liquid.   
He was hardening fast, now, breath becoming shallow.  
Sadly, that also meant his cock grew to its full size in your mouth and your jaw started locking up again.  
With a sigh, you pulled off, lips making with a small 'pop' sound.

"Hey," Kagami lifted his apron to look at you with a small smile.  
He held out a hand to pull you up, and with the other he shoved his prep work on the counter to the side.  
"What about dinner?" you frowned.  
"Change of plans," he said and with surprising force, he lifted you up an placed your butt firmly on the counter. There was a wide, naughty grin on his face now as he moved between your legs and kissed the side of your neck.  
"Let's have a proper appetizer first."

 


	5. Lilac

"__chin, where is the remote?" Murasakibara's slow drawl came wafting from the living room.   
"Probably where you left it, Atsushi," you called back, opening the microwave to pull out a large, puffed up paper bag.   
"Where is that? I can't find it and this commercial is boring," he whined.   
You put the popcorn in a bowl and entered the room where your boyfriend was sprawled across the couch.  
Tilting your head slightly, you grinned.  
"What?" he said, noticing your amused expression.  
"It's underneath your shoulder, hun," you pointed out.   
"Oh." Looking slightly confused, he hoisted himself up and fished the device out of the couch cushions while you walked toward him.

"Make some room?"  
Murasakibara shifted and lifted the blanket so you could get in. He draped one arm over you, the other already busy rifling through the snack bowl.  
"Comfy?" he asked.  
"Mmmmmm," you said, curling up with your back against his chest.   
He nuzzled your hair, his own lilac locks falling over your face. "__chin is like a bunny," he said, "burrowing to make a nest."

  
The theme for tonight's movie marathon was 'mutants', and it was definitely his choice, not yours.  
This became quite obvious when, for the third time in twenty minutes, you hid behind the blanket and your boyfriend's large hands.   
"You don't like this movie much, huh?" he murmured while someone's face melted off on the tv.  
"Ew," you grimaced, "it's a bit much for me, Atsushi. I'll just take a nap or something until the next one."  
"Hmmmmm," your boyfriend hummed.

With that, you turned over on the couch. Murasakibara lifted his arm again, letting you adjust.  
You shoved your face into his chest, finding calm in the soft rise and fall of it as someone, or something, on the tv let out an unearthly shriek.   
Closing your eyes, you breathed in the smell of his shirt, the soft musky flavour of his skin, mixed with a waft of coconut body wash and buttery popcorn.   
God, this boy smelled nice.   
Soon, your hands became restless. They slipped underneath his shirt and ran down his back, eliciting a soft giggle and a 'That tickles, __-chiiin'.  
You nudged his stomach and burrowed, like a bunny, downwards.

The musky scent was strongest, as it was wont to be, near his crotch.   
Your fingers slipped into his pants with ease and fluttered around, carefully exploring the place.  
Murasakibara did not protest. He merely hummed when you finally decided to liberate his penis.

Your boyfriend was... a big guy. You needed both hands to hold his member and a fair amount of preparation to handle any kind of sex act, really.   
Which is why you enjoyed these lazy evenings where you just played around.   
Wetting your index finger with your tongue, you ran it around and over the head of his cock, before grabbing hold and sliding both thumbs up and down the shaft in languid strokes.   
The boy, or at least part of him, responded to your touch by twitching.   
Feeling emboldened, you burrowed a bit closer and started placing little kisses along the sides.   
A large hand moved under the covers and placed itself on your hair, thumb rubbing your forehead.   
"__-chin," he rumbled as a sign of appreciation for the little licks you gave him.   
You enjoyed giving them, seeing as how he always tasted a little sweet behind the salt of his skin.   
As if all the sugar he ate had become part of his very being. It almost felt like you could eat him up.

Using big, sloppy strokes, you let your tongue wet his cock, giving you enough lubrication to let your fingers work their way up and down.  
He was growing hard under you, which made your work slightly easier.  
Giggling, you kissed the tip again, licking the slit while gliding both hands up, putting pressure on the seam at the underside;

A moment later, the blanket lifted and you blinked up, somehow feeling like you were caught.  
The tv was off, you noticed, and Murasakibara tugged your shirt to pull you towards his face.  
His arm was reaching around, unapologetically pulling down your sweatpants.  
"Atsushi?"  
He kissed your forehead and continued pulling you up, placing his lips on your mouth and down your throat, not stopping until your bare ass was almost sitting on his chest.  
"-chin, it's no good if I'm the only one having fun," he drawled, kissing your tummy before moving further down.

 

 


End file.
